


A-Z of Gaku and Tsumugi

by monekosensei



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gakutsumu, I'll try to add fluff but I'm as corny as sobaman, IDOLiSH7 TRIGGER Re:Vale members and others are here but supporting charas only
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monekosensei/pseuds/monekosensei
Summary: Short GakuTsumu drabbles that popped in my head after reading other wonderful i7/TRIG/Re:Vale fanfics!
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. Associate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aprettygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprettygirl/gifts), [Kiramochis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiramochis/gifts), [estrelacadente](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estrelacadente/gifts).
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ I just want to have a place for my GakuTsumug ficlets and drabbles other than my head lol
> 
> This chapter is inspired by Aprettygirl’s Underwear Battle HAHAHA!!!

It was a heated night.

A very, very, very warm night for the newlyweds.

As if Gaku’s song “Associate” could be played on the background while Tsumugi’s cute sounds were blending with the rhythm.

To think that it was their first time and together, they would be soon connected. 

Literally.

Physically.

Gaku’s sweet kisses were filling Tsumugi’s flower-scented body damp.

Tsumugi’s grasp was as tight as Gaku’s lips were locking hers.

Finally.

It’s the climax.

“Tsumugi, I can’t wait any longer.”

Gaku leveled it up.

He was ready to make her moan more.

“Ah……”

More.

“Ah…Hahahaha…”

More – huh?

Tsumugi seemed not to catch up with his level.

Her body was supposed to arch, not to quiver.

But there she was, laughing.

Gaku hated to admit but it was killing the mood.

“Tsumugi…?”

“G-Ga...Gaku…Haha…”

Were his touches tickling? No, if they were, she should be laughing too from his kisses.

“Oh my…Gaku…Hahaha…Sorry…Hahaha…”

“Why are you laughing…”

“…Why are you wearing a pink underwear with noodle prints? And it’s neon…Haha…”

“Correction. It’s soba. And, Grandpa said it’s lucky.”

“…Pfft…”

“I didn’t laugh when you’re wearing a bunny-printed one!”

“Because that’s supposed to be cute!”

“Aren’t I cute in soba prints?”

“...Serious…ly…Haha…Hahaha…!”

In the end, they had to postpone their “Associate” moment because every time Tsumugi looked at him, she couldn’t help to associate him with what he claimed to be his lucky neon pink underwear with soba prints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best OTL
> 
> I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


	2. Breaking your Ice, Let's Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ This is my first time to write on phone :O 
> 
> This idea landed on my brain while I was washing the dishes and was listening to Natsu Shiyouze, though the way I changed the introduction is not really in harmony with the upbeat tune lol QuQ....
> 
> Also! This is inspired by the Karatoga event and A Red Spider Lily by Kiramochis! :D plus my RikuTsurara ship in Nurahiyon no Mago haha
> 
> Gaku: Hanabusa  
Tsumugi: Yuki Onna (but let's keep her name)

Hanabusa decided to go back to the town. After all, his right eye has fully healed already.

But that decision has been made like a year ago. Yet, he still couldn't leave the forest.

Because once he does, his heart may not heal.

Because the one who tended him - when he thought he was going to be half-blind;

The one who watches over him every night - when the scar is deeper in his nightmares than his eyelid;

The one who always joins him in his meals - even when he prefers to be alone;

The one who never misses to greet him at any time of the day - even when it is not in his nature to greet back;

The one who fills his quiet days with countless stories - until he realized that not all youkai are evil;

The one who smiles at him - until he also learned to smile without having any second thoughts;

The one who lets him stay with her - despite him pointing his sword at her at the very first moment they met;

The one who has given him the will to live - despite her life being in constant danger because of him;

The one whose cold skin brings warmth to his hands;

The one whose radiant smile evaporates his doom and gloom;

She who has broken his ice when he is the one who is supposed to melt hers;

She who has confessed her love when he should be saying it first.

But today, he really needed to go back.

Or else, she won't last until tomorrow.

"Hanabusa-san?" 

There she was in her white kimono.

"Lunch is ready! I made you your favoriteー E-eh? H-H-Hanabusa-san?"

"Sorry. Let's stay like this for a while."

He had his face buried on her neck as his arms tightly pressed her against the part of his chest that his blue yukata left bare.

She was taken aback with the sudden affection he showed, but it isn't every day that he's like this. 

"If eating soba makes you as sweet as this, then I should cook it every day haha...!"

"Ah...I'll love you more then."

"H-Hanabusa-san! You're making me m-m-melt!"

When he pulled away, his sight was met by her flustered face. He gave her a short smile and kissed her forehead.

"Good then. That means my fire still reaches your ice."

"Say..."

She brushed the silver locks that were stuck on his cheeks.

"Are you thinking of it again?"

He removed his arms around her waist and went to sit at the tatami mat, staring at the outside scenery full of trees.

"I should go back."

"That's what you said yesterday."

"I should go back today."

"That's what you also said several months ago."

"They found me."

"But not me."

"Soon, they will."

"I can manage."

"No, you can't."

"I've been living here ever since. They won't find me easily."

"They can destroy the forest in an instant."

"Then I'll go to anotherー"

"Why can't you come with me?"

Hanabusa turned his head to look at her. She remained standing, just like her stance.

"I can't leave my home."

"Can't we make a home together somewhere?"

"This is where I was born. This is where I will die."

"That's not even a tradition. You're just holding on too much on that line."

"I am the guardian of this forest."

"But for humans, you are the monster residing in a forest. That's whyー"

"Am I also a monster to you?"

"If you were, I'd not hesitate to kill you."

"Hanabusa-san..."

He stood up from the tatami and went to embrace her again.

"But if I did, I'd also follow you in death."

She returned the embrace as she shifted her head on his chest in such a way that she could hear his heartbeat.

"Will you visit me?"

"Huh?"

"Will you visit me here when you have free time?"

"I'm not sure. I'm sure they will keep an eye on me."

"...If..."

"If?"

"If I give you a reason to stay, will you not go?"

"Tsumugi."

When she lifted her face, she was crying bits of ice pellets. 

"Tsumugi, you know that I just want you safeー"

"But we'll be safer when you're here."

We?

"Wait. We?"

"Yes...We."

"You and who?"

"Our child..."

"Ch-child...?"

"Y-Yes..."

"No way...You mean, there's...life inside you?"

She nodded slowly at him before she took his hand and placed it above the small bump on her belly.

"Still....Still small butー w-w-wah!"

She just found herself lifted and being swirled around. He was too delighted with the good news. Their love bore a very sweet fruit.

Hanabusa decided never to go back to the town. After all, the forest is his new home.

And he will not let anyone destroy it.

Not now that he has a family to protect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh...While I was writing this, I kept on thinking of Gaku's scar but if someone translates the whole Karatoga story, I might write another AU about it *u*
> 
> I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


	3. Can You Feel My Dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ Ten's U Complete ME's first line is very catchy >w< (but I decided to use the second line LOL) Again, the song itself is upbeat which contrasts this story's mood but I just can't think of any other C from any i7/TRIG songs T____T
> 
> Oooh! This is inspired by Gaku's Ainana Academy SSR card and seke's A Day We Can Never Forget! :D Although, it's Tsumugi who's waaaay younger than Gaku here!

Tsumugi woke up from the beeping sound of the digital alarm clock. But her body still wanted to stay on the bed.

Particularly in his arms.

"Tsumugi." It was a very cool whisper considering the time of the day.

She buried her face on his chest. "Just a few minutes..."

"I'll cook us breakfast."

"I'm not hungry..."

He brushed the strands of her hair that covered her left cheek and tucked them behind her ear.

"Are you sure? You skipped dinner last night too."

She nodded.

"Are you feeling any better now?"

She nodded again.

"But from the looks of it, you don't."

She sniffled.

"Come on, Tsumugi."

With the arm that served as her pillow overnight, Gaku gently supported her back to make her sit on the bed with him. But her face remained intact with his chest.

"Tsumugi, you need to go home. You need to talk to your father."

She shook her head as she placed her hands on his chest.

"Tsumugi, I'm sure he's very worried now."

She remained silent.

"If I were him, I would also be worried if I found out that my one and only precious daughter is dating her teacher."

"Gaku-san..."

"Worse, the age gap is real."

"Ten is not..."

"Doesn't save me from unprofessionalism."

"But you're not a bad guy..."

"Doesn't mean I'm good either."

"That's not true..."

"In your eyes, I'm not."

"Then that makes me a good girl only in your eyes too..."

He took one of her hands and kissed her knuckle.

"I'm sorry for making you suffer like this."

She lifted her head a bit and stared at his gentle eyes.

"I'm sorry for making you wait too...If...If only I was born earlierー"

He covered her trembling lips with his hand and as if giving her a real kiss, he kissed the hand that served as the only barrier between their lips. 

"Shh. Don't say that."

She sniffled again, embracing him tightly.

"I wish Papa will accept us."

"It will take time, Tsumugi."

"Why can't I fall in love like any other girls?"

Gaku lightly rubbed her back.

"Because you don't need to fall just to love."

He felt on his black sweater that her lips parted before they formed a curve.

"And what we have is special. Not because it's forbidden butー"

Tsumugi finally showed him her smile.

"It's because it's made of dreams and tied with music."

"Yeah. With a little bit of soba and bunnies."

She chuckled and arranged the wrinkled white long sleeves she was wearing.

"You're really corny, Gaku-san."

Actually, it was his long sleeves. The only clean one that he could lend her when she suddenly appeared in front of his apartment door at an ungodly hour.

"But you love me."

She blushed at his bluntness.

"O-o-o-o-o-of course I-I-I d-d-d-d-do!"

He let out a heartily laugh that filled his room with the echo of his love for her.

"Tsumugi."

"Y-yes?"

"I'll resign next week."

"Yeah...You told me about it..."

"I might be busy with the soba shop."

"It's alright. If you need a hand, I canー"

"No, you can visit me anytime but I'll not let you work there."

"But you're just starting and you'll definitely need help."

"You're enough. Your love and support. After all, I'm able to step out of my comfort zone because of you. Who would have thought that a music teacher would rather be a soba shop owner?"

Tsumugi cupped his cheeks and made him look straightly at her.

"Gaku-san, please don't underestimate yourself! It's amazing that you can pull it off! If I have a papa like Yaotome-san, I don't think I could go against him! Besides, you have so many talents! It's just that your calling isー"

"To build my dreams with you."

Gaku savored the warmth of her hands on his cheeks as he continued.

"Just wait, Tsumugi. I'll make you proud. Until I can also earn your father's trust."

"And I'll do my best in studying so you won't regret choosing me over your papa!"

"Haha! That's very cute of you. But I'm telling you, there's no ounce of regret."

She pinched his cheeks and beamed at him.

"Don't forget to serve bunny designs in your side-dishes."

"Speaking of bunny, Ryuu gave me a blue apron with a pink bunny character. He said he sewed it himself."

"Hahaha! Tsunashi-sensei is very nice! Oh, Nanase-san gave me a bunny notebook. He said that I should give it to you for listing important stuff."

"Really? Say my thanks to him. I still can't believe a good kid like him is Ten's younger brother."

"What did Nanase-sensei give you?"

"...I don't think I can tell you yet."

"Eh...? Then when can you tell me?"

"When we're married."

Tsumugi turned red from head to toe. It was only the oversized sleeves that wasn't painted red.

"G-G-Gaku-san!"

"Hahahahahaha!"

"Tell me please! I'm very curious!"

This time, it was him who turned red.

"Seriously, Tsumugi. I can't yet. I feel like I won't have any pride left as a man if I did."

"That even makes me more curious..."

"Argh. Fine. I will after we eat breakfast."

"Yay!"

Her body jumped on the bed as she kissed his cheek.

"And after you return to your father."

"..."

"Come on, Tsumugi. You ran away from home at midnight after quarreling because of your 27-year-old boyfriend and the place you stayed the night at is his room. Just what do you think your father would think of me? He might have the wrong idea when the farthest displays of love I did to you are kissing your cheek and making you wear my clothes..."

"Gaku-san..."

"Oh wait. Damn, it's sleeping next to you because you kept crying last night. No, until early dawn."

"Gaku-san......"

"Shit. It's jailbait."

"Gaku-san!"

"Haha. I'm kidding. We have our clothes on anyway so I still won't go to prison. But Iー"

"Please stop saying nonsense...!" 

She formed bubbles on her cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll stop. But you really gotta go home after breakfast, okay?"

She sighed as she nodded in defeat.

"Won't...Won't you come with me?"

That made him silent for a few seconds. 

"If I did, he might really bring me to prison."

"Papa is not like that...!"

"...I'm fucking nervous."

"You have played in front of many musicians. Meeting my papa is nothing compared to it!"

"My vibrato might become a falsetto when I face him."

"I won't come home if youー"

"Fine, fine, fine. I'll eat threats for lunch."

Tsumugi formed fists and voiced out her courage as long as he's with her.

"I'll protect you...!"

"Yeah, better than running away with me."

She felt that it was not the time to retaliate.

"Papa would love it if you tell him our future plans. Like, how you'll manage the soba shop, how I'll graduate as a music degree holder while we're waiting for our dream house to be built with 3 storeys beside your shop, having the 1st floor as my musical instruments store where we'll also place my mama's piano, then we'll also keep bunnies at a yard behind our house so once we have kids, they can play with them, andー"

"Conquer the world with rabbits."

Tsumugi giggled at the silly thought. She then rested her head on his collarbone and spoke with tenderness.

"Gaku-san. I love you very much. I'm sorry for all the trouble but, I promise, I'll be with you in this fight. Until the end."

He landed a kiss on her forehead and returned the tenderness equally to her.

"I love you too very much, Tsumugi. I'm sorry too for making you keep up with me but if it's not too much to ask, please hang on a little more. There's no way I'll give up on you. On us."

What awaited them that day was uncertain: Would Tsumugi's father accept him? Nonetheless, if having her father's permission and blessing at that would be the end goal, then Gaku wouldn't mind swallowing prickled threats if Tsumugi's the rose that he would keep forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typed this while waiting at the taxi bay for almost 3 hours because Filipinos seemed to have received their Christmas bonus already haha Q.....u.....Q
> 
> I know some of you may not like the teacher x student thing like the Tsumugi protection squad but Gaku knows his soba ways 101 so yeah ¯_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


	4. Dancing Beat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ I failed to finish my 2 one-shots and publish 1 chapter of a new story (non-AU) before my new Japanese lessons :I 
> 
> I hope these short drabbles will do for now >^<
> 
> My GakuTsumu Kids OCs are still Keijirou (mini me of Gaku) and Tsubumi (mini me of Tsumugi) :D

Nothing beats a day off spent with your beloved family. 

"Dad! Dad! Quick! Don't be a slowpoke!" A seven-year-old younger clone of Gaku excitedly tugged his father's gray sweater as they noisily entered the living room with his stomps.

Gaku fastened a big smile on his face. "Yeah, yeah. Let's just be careful not to bother Mama." It's been a while since he bonded with their kiddo. If three days is considered as a while.

Tsumugi, who was already sitting on the blue couch, giggled at the sight of them, especially that they were both wearing the same gray sweater and white jogging pants. She gave her husband a reassuring smile. "It's alright, Papa! Jirou is just excited!"

"You sure? There'll be a mini earthquake lol," he said in an amused manner while he crouched down and started laying the square semi-plastic pad on the floor.

Meanwhile, Keijirou turned on the TV and the stereo. "Dad, what do you call this again?" When he was done, he stood beside Gaku, watching him set up the video game.

"Dance Revolution," he replied as he inserted the CD inside the oldest version of PlayStation. 

"Dance Revo for short!" Tsumugi shared, still beaming at the back of his boys. Gaku's grandfather gave them the video game and the PS1 which were originally his presents to Gaku when he was younger, when they visited to bring the good news: They'll soon have a daughter. 

"Oooooh!" The kid wondered. He turned around to ask her. "Did Mom also play this before?"

She smiled wider. "Of course!"

"Woah!" He began shaking his father's right shoulder. "Did you hear that, Dad? Mom also knows this game!"

Gaku retaliated by messing the little boy's silky hair. "Then next time, let's play with Mama!"

"Yup! Next time!" He chirped before facing his mother once more. "Mom, who do you think will win? Me or Dad?"

Tsumugi tapped her chin, feigning innocence. "Hmm......"

Gaku stood up and also spun around to look at his wife once the TV screen flashed _Loading_. "So, who? Me or our son?"

This time, she's not acting. "Ahahaha...That's tough for me...!"

Both her husband and son frowned at her. 

"I'm your husband."

"I'm your son."

She broke a sweat, trying to elaborate. "Papa is an idol so he is good at singing and dancing! Jirou is Papa's son so he is also good at singing and dancing!"

"But I keep practicing every day to dance Papa's moves!" 

Gaku stopped staring at Tsumugi and looked down at their son with a scowl. "That's cheating."

Keijirou shifted his focus on him. "Huh?"

"I had no free time to practice," the older silver head groaned before he started pressing the remote control.

"Dad is already pro. You don't need to practice," the younger one defended while he adjusted the volume.

Gaku just pouted his lips, which made Keijirou laughed at him. "Hahaha! Dad is so ugly!"

"Ha? Me? Ugly?" Gaku flatly repeated, in which the kid responded with his boisterous laugh. And that had Tsumugi laugh too. Her husband is really capable of many expressions.

"In that case," Gaku paused to roll up the sleeves of his sweater. And attacked the boy with his fingers.

"Ahahahahahahaha! Dad! Stop! Ahahahaha! Stop tickling me! Hahaha!" Keijirou pleaded, curling himself.

After a few seconds, the two stopped with their preliminary entertainment when Tsumugi notified them of the video game, now the Home Screen loaded. The songs were completely different from what they mostly hear and listen to. Nonetheless, Gaku and Keijirou played with all they've got in their legs and feet, switching turns. 

Sometimes, Gaku would stretch his leg and tap his foot on a random direction pad during their son's turn, causing the kid to mess up Gaku's performance too like distracting him by giving him a hefty shove on his butt (that made him nearly fall for a few times.)

As Tsumugi clapped her hands to jive with them, someone inside her womb was also cheering by giving kicks as if dancing with the beat too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra:
> 
> It's the last song on the list and Keijirou pranked Gaku that Tsumugi was already giving birth.
> 
> I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


End file.
